Audhild
(The name derived from the meaning auðr "wealth, fortune" and hildr "battle".) Wife of Akumu. The Asynjur Goddess of Feasts and hearths, but also marriages. Audhild is the Goddess of hearth and home, for the Chonobi people. She is one of the Asynjur gods - being of the higher panetheon, of the Chonobi faith. She watches over those who don't break the sacred privileges that guests as hosts hold. Often she seeks to subtly aid those who have been wronged, trying to keep her affairs secret from Lord Akumu. The blessings that Audhil often gift to her chosen are longevity, resistant to diseases and misfortune. This often means she meddles in the affair of Bergjlot, which usually tends to cause friction within many sagas. She is also the goddess that watches and cares for children when not attending to her other tasks. This is further extended as she is the goddess of fertility - which makes her the patron goddess of mothers and married wives. For if she is appeased, Audhild might grant an easier time when giving birth. She is also considered to be the vigilant watcher over marriages. When a spouse abuses his wife, it is said that the chance is high that the goddess will plan a fitting revenge. For this reason as well do many make a sacrifice to Audhild, hoping that the goddess will watch over their loved ones. The Vanguri people hold Audhild in high regards, in general. Rituals Considered as the more gentler of gods that is known to the Chonobi, Audhild’s rituals are quite known with many of the Chonobi populace, both low and high classes of society. Her rituals are considered to be quite simple and short, only attributing further to the fact it is hard to invoke the anger or wrath of the goddess. * Protector of Loved Ones As the goddess of marriage, it is of no surprise that there are rituals to invoke the protection of the goddess to watch over the loved ones. Many women use this ritual for when their men, children and such that have to travel as merchants, warriors or sail out as fishermen, hoping for their safe return or else that their honour may stay intact. It is also a ritual that is supposed to keep the bond between the spouses strong. The person has to sit in front of an altar or a carved symbol of Audhild, preferably in wood. They must offer the goddess a small plate or bowl of food together with some mild drink - such as milk, tea or something that is honeyed. This goes together with the following prayer: "Great Lady, Wise Lady, I pray to you for protection over my loved one(s). Keep evil from them, help them on the path. Safeguard their souls, so that they may find their way either home or to the afterlife. Remember them of my love in their hour of need. I humbly offer you this small offering. May it please You. Hail to You, wise Audhild." * Welcoming Rite As the Lady that watches and protects the hearth of those who she favour, there is a specific ritual to welcome newborns into the family. When a child is born, they aren’t given a name right away. A small sacrifice has to be made first to Audhild to invoke her blessing. If the child survives for nine nights, it will be placed on the father’s knee and sprinkled with water. The child is then named and becomes part of the family. Category:Chonobi Category:Gods Category:Religion